


The Most Dangerous Game

by csi_sanders1129



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Escape, Ficuary, Hidden - Freeform, Hide and Seek, Hunted, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Games, Prey - Freeform, Vampires, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/pseuds/csi_sanders1129
Summary: In which Charley is caught in a game of cat and mouse with Jerry.
Relationships: Charley Brewster/Jerry Dandrige
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Ficuary





	The Most Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ficuary 2021, Prompt: Hidden. Could also technically work for 1985 Fright Night, but originally planned for 2011. Comments and kudos would be awesome. Enjoy!

"Let me go!" Charley demands, pinned nearly effortlessly to the wall by the leering vampire before him. Jerry's got a hand fisted in his shirt which is more than enough to keep Charley dangling several inches off the floor with no way to escape.

"Let you go…" Jerry considers the words, his nose pressed against Charley's neck, where his pulse races just beneath the skin. Charley can feel the sharp vampire fangs drag over his jugular, with only just the barest scrape of teeth. "Hm. I suppose we could try that. We both know you won't get far. You never do."

Charley stays perfectly still, unwilling to tempt the dark creature into any rash actions. "Let me go," he says again, the words barely above a whisper, but he knows Jerry will hear them all the same.

Surprisingly, the hand in his shirt loosens its grip and he slides down the wall until his feet hit the ground again. "Alright. Have it your way, Charley," Jerry dares him, a wicked grin on his face as he takes a step back, giving Charley a clear path to the door. "Run. I'll even give you a head start."

He doesn't hesitate. Charley bolts away from the vampire, barreling through the door to the room Jerry had cornered him in, slamming it shut behind him (not that it will do much to slow the vampire down when he begins his pursuit). He sprints through the hallway and then down the stairs as fast as he can possibly go. He doesn't have long, he knows, before his time is up. He scrambles through the living room, nearly trips on the rug, his eyes frantically scanning for a place to hide.

But then he has a better idea.

Jerry expects him to hide. Jerry expects him to run. Jerry expects to catch him, and he will, Charley is sure, catch him again tonight, like he has every other night they've played this twisted game of cat and mouse. But Jerry always plays along for a while. He'll let an obvious hiding spot go undiscovered (because all hiding spots are obvious when you have vampire senses) or on rare occasions, he'll actually let Charley get out of the house before he strikes and drags him back. He'll let Charley think he's winning to make the game worth playing. After all, what fun would it be for the cat if the mouse didn't try?

But maybe Charley can play that angle tonight, too. He pulls the backdoor open, briefly considers fleeing into the dark of the night, and then hides himself in the pantry, just for now, hoping to fake Jerry out for long enough to enact his plan.

"Ready or not, here I come," Jerry calls from the room upstairs, in an amused sing-song sort of voice. Charley tracks the sound of his purposefully loud movements – the door creaking open, the footsteps moving across the upstairs hallway, the deliberate thud-thud-thud of boots descending the steps. In other circumstances, Jerry moves soundlessly as he stalks his prey. But not now, not when it's part of the game.

Charley holds his breath as Jerry nears the kitchen, the pantry, and moves off toward the open door.

"Didn't learn your lesson last time, did you, Charley?" Jerry asks, and for a moment Charley fears Jerry really isn't in the mood for this game after all, that he's just going to end it now. But, Jerry steps outside, pulls the door shut behind him. He's letting the game go on, letting Charley play out whatever escape fantasy he has in mind this time.

Quietly, Charley creeps out of the closet. He moves back across the living room to the stairs. He sneaks up them, careful of the ones that creak, ever wary of the sound of the door opening again, of Jerry's return. He slips back down the hallway to the room the game started in. He slips inside, closes the door behind him again.

There is a bed there, their bed, and he sprawls himself across it, trying for whatever semblance of sexy he can manage. He undoes his button up shirt, lets it hang loosely off his shoulders. He undoes his belt, loops it around his wrists and pulls the leather tight with his teeth, lets his bound hands settle over his head while he bares his neck for Jerry's eventual return.

His breath catches as he waits, his heart jackhammering in his chest. Jerry's playing with him even now. He might not know exactly what waits for him – he likely expects Charley to be hiding somewhere in the room, not laid out for him like a buffet – but he still draws the process out. Charley can still track his too loud movements once he's back in the house, a painfully slow circuit of the kitchen and the living room, the pronounced creak of doors opening and closing even though Jerry _knows_ he's not behind any of them. The slow ascension of the staircase. He hears Jerry checks every other room on the second floor, too, before finally the handle to their room jiggles.

"You're not under the-" Jerry starts as he nudges the door open. He is presumably prepared to search this room, too, until the game finally concludes with Charley's inevitable capture, but Charley's decision not to hide clearly catches him off guard. "Oh, on top of the bed," he says, intrigued. He pulls his own shirt off in one smooth motion and Charley would swear he catches a flash of vampiric features before Jerry gets himself back under control. "Even better."

Charley grins, spreads his legs in invitation so that Jerry might settle between them. "I thought you might appreciate a new tactic."

"Mm," Jerry hums in delight, eyes dark with a mixture of lust for blood and lust for Charley. "I love when you play scared," he says, before he crawls over Charley's willing form. He claims a rough kiss as his hands work at undoing Charley's jeans, and bares his teeth over the mark on Charley's neck where he's fed so many other times after their games. With a smile, he adds, "But I think I might love you like this even more."


End file.
